


House Hunter.

by louisprettybby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisprettybby/pseuds/louisprettybby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a real estate agent and harry is the hottest and most annoying client he's ever gotten.</p>
<p>or the louis as a realtor au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my favourite human beings aniya who constantly puts up with me teasing her.  
> written by @larriemix on twitter.

"This is the last house for today." Louis says and opens the door to let the younger man go in first. Partially because it's good manners and partially so Louis can stare at his clients plump ass.

"I can't believe I didn't like a single house or apartment this far." Harry sighs.

'Me too' Louis wants to say, but stays quiet. Harry is his client who is paying him a lot after all, and this is his job.

Its been a month since harry and louis met in louis’s small little cubicle downtown where they talked about prices and any home amenities that harry wanted.

The first night after they had met Louis went home and jacked off in the shower thinking about Harrys lipstick covered lips wrapped around him. He immediately felt guilty afterwards, especially since he was seeing harry again tomorrow. Although that didn't stop Louis from doing it the next night, and the nights after.

Harry didn't make a move on him and it was driving Louis insane, because he had to keep it professional, but Harry didn't.

At first he assumed that Harry wasn't even gay, but after he mentioned his ex boyfriend once and Louis caught him staring at his lips longingly one too many times, Louis was certain.

"If you don't like it, I can always pull up more and we can look at them next week." Louis had said this three times to harry already the following week.

"Thank you, like really thank you, you're probably tired of me by now." Harry said. "I'm just such a perfectionist."

"It's okay, that's my job." Louis said leading Harry around the house he had already checked the house two days prior.

It was a beautiful two story house sitting on a hill. The living room and the dining room were huge and tiled with marble with large chandeliers it was chic and modern at the same time. It was also only a 10 minute drive to the city and only a few hundred dollars over harry fat budget.

 

If Louis had the money he would buy the house for himself, he always pictured himself living in a large open place similar to this.

"You should go check out the balcony upstairs, it has an amazing lake view." Louis said showing Harry to the staircase.

"You're not coming?" Harry asked and Louis threw away the fact that it sounded like he wanted Louis to see it like they were thinking about buying the house together.

"I'm just going to pour us some water, be up in a Sec." It was something that he learned to do in training, show hospitality and give the client to look at the house by themselves so they aren't pressured.

Louis always served the client tea or water at every appointment. To calm them, maybe he didn't know it was just a habit and strategy he picked up.

He poured two glasses of ice water into tall skinny glasses before carrying them upstairs.

Harry was standing in the last room on the balcony, back faced towards Louis and staring out across the lake.

He looked so calm, louis didn't want to ruin the moment or interrupt him so be calmly went to the balcony and stood a foot away from harry, still harry didn’t notice him or wasn't aware of the presence behind him so louis decided to say something.

"Pretty isn't it?" Louis said and harry jumped back in shock knocking the water out of louis hands.

"Fuck." Harry gasped out. "You scared the shit out of me." Harry said clutching his heart.

Louis was wide eyed staring at the water seeping through his suit and trousers and the glass shattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Louis squeaked, the water was so cold and god he was so embarrassed.

"Oh my god oh my god I'm so sorry." Harry said, dabbing Louis chest with his arm like that would do anything.

"Oh my, you are soaked. I'm sorry, you scared the shit out of me." Harry huffed out.

"It’s okay, I saw some napkins downstairs in the kitchen I'm just going to get cleaned up." Louis shivered he could feel the water seeping into his crotch.

"God, let me help you." Harry ushered and said sorry about 10 times as he followed louis into the kitchen.

Louis and harry sat on the tall metal bar stools that came with the house next to the granite kitchen counter.

Louis took a napkin from the roll that was left and began dabbing against his shirt, it only made it worse. The paper towel was cheap and kept leaving small white remnants on his business shirt. Fuck it.

"I'm so-" Harry began and Louis immediately cut him off "harry if you say sorry again I will literally quit my job." Louis joked. "It really was a honest mistake."

"Okay, okay. Let me at least clean you up."  
Harry said, ripping off a bunch of paper towels from the minimizing roll.

"The trick is to layer them so it doesn't stick or shed to cloth." Harry hummed and folded the napkins in his hand before bringing it to louis clothed soaked chest dabbing all over.

Louis wanted to tell harry that the napkins weren’t doing shit that his shirt was already soaked through and unless he found a blow dryer it was done for but he didn't mostly because he really enjoyed harry holding onto his shoulder while he touched all over his chest.

Louis jumped when Harry’s hands trailed down to his trousers where the water was soaked through his khaki pants.

Harry payed no mind to Louis startle though continuing to dab at Louis crotch. Fuck shit fuck.

He felt his dick twitch in his too wet boxers and when he looked down at Harry there was a small smirk on his face.

What the fuck.

"Harry.. Stop.." Louis groaned out, he didn't even know what he was trying to stop.

"Why Louis?" Harry said, looking up through his eyelashes, he was basically eye level with Louis thickening cock.

"I wanna show you how sorry I am." Harry whispered voice light and teasing.

 

"Shit. Kiss me, kiss me." Louis said, pulling on Harry’s collar and attaching his shaking lips to the smiling boys.

Harry bit on louis bottom lip before sucking on it hard, making it go numb immediately.

"Finally." Louis moaned grabbing onto Harrys shoulders and standing between his legs so he could kiss down his neck. Louis was a little shorter than harry, so louis had direct access to harrys neck.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Harry hissed out when louis bit his collar bone and licked a fat stripe across his tanned skin.

"Been wanting this, been wanting you to kiss me, been wanting to fuck you." Louis said out of breath already, starting to unbutton Harrys shirts one button at a time with hasty fingers.

"Yeah?" Harry moaned out. "Me too, but I didn't know you were into me." He helped louis in sliding his shirt down his arms and then began to rip louis soaked shirt off his.

"Shit harry." Louis moaned out loving the feeling of harrys hands on his flat chest. "What made you so sure today?" 

"Couldn't miss the way you stared at my ass today." Harry laughed."

"Wanna fuck you so bad." Louis said, looping his fingers through harrys belt buckles. "Take these off." 

Harry was up in an instant, tugging off his trousers in an instant, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs, his bulge was prominent and louis licked his lips.

"I don't have a lube." Louis said. "Damn it." He couldn’t fuck harry bare or without the lube for the first time.

"I have a condom." Harry said and louis raised his eyebrow at him but made no comment.

"There's proabaly something left in here we can use." Louis said standing up. His cock was straining against his jeans and boxers.

Louis and Harry looked through the cabinets before louis finally found a glass bottle of vegetable oil above the stove compartment.

"Will vegetable oil work?" Louis called across the kitchen. Harry turned to him smiling. "I love vegetables."

"Come here." Louis said, and harry smiled, walking over to the stove where louis stood.

Louis leaned up on his tippy toes, ignoring the butterflies doing aerobics in his stomach as he pressed his lips against harrys.

"Bend over." Louis said pinching his waist.

"Over the stove?" Harry asked lips wet and swollen and eyes bold and glassy.

Louis nodded bending harry over the stove, harry boxer clad ass was sticking up as his front was sprawled against the stove.

Louis stood directly behind him, grabbing onto his hips and pressing his wet crotch against harrys ass.

"Please." Harry squeaked out backing his ass up against louis front.

"Give me the oil bottle." Louis said and harry grabbed it roughly shoving it at louis.

Louis poured the oil in his palm, before pushing the remaining piece of clothing down harrys legs.

"Look so beautiful." Louis said dripping the oil down harrys crack.

"Get on with it." Harry hissed bucking his hips back, shoving his ass into louis hands.

Louis breathed out roughly before squatting down so he was eye level with harrys pink hole. He breathed a hot breath into his hole before brining his oily finger to harrys rim, he traced it with his nail, once, then twice before plunging it in.

"FUCK." Harry yelled out, holding onto the wall.

Louis continued to plunge one finger in and out before harry begged for more and he added another finger, making scissoring motions.

Harry was letting out obscene sounds that went straight to louis hard dick.

"Another?" Louis asked harry peering up at the boy.

"Want your cock, I'm ready." Harry breathed out, and just like that louis was pulling his fingers out of harrys hole and bringing them up to harrys mouth.

Harry sucked greedily while louis worked on ridding himself of his jeans with his free hand.

"Fuck harry, so needy." Louis said when harry bit lightly on his finger.

"Need you." Harry said, pulling his mouth away from louis hand and then he picked up the condom from the counter and ripped it open with his teeth.

Harrys hand were shaking as he slid the slik condom on louis cock, "relax." Louis said in a soothing tone.

"Want this so bad, where do you want me?"

"Back on the stove." Louis said and harry scurried to lay himself across the stove with his ass perky and in the air.

Louis added more oil to his cock, squeezing here and there, before stepping behind harry and gripping his hips once more.

"Ready?"

"Yes fuck yes." Harry groaned.

Louis slid into him, slowly at first and then plunged into him as deep as he could go.

"Fuck." They both hissed out sounding relieved.

Louis slid all the way out of him and then back in again and again until harry hissed out. "There, there." And louis hit that stop repeatedly until harry was a moaning, sweating whimpering mess.

"Fuck harry you sound so hot." Louis said, kissing up his spine.

"I'm gonna come." Harry hissed and then a "don't stop."

So louis didn’t stop until harrys dick was angry and red and shooting out strips of white cum.

Louis followed immediately after him spilling into the condom and yelling Harry's name.

They both collapsed onto the floor sitting up right against the kitchen cupboards trying to catch their breaths.

"That was-"

"Amazing."

 

****

"Papa tell me a story abut you and daddy." Leah whined, she was six and more curious then anyone else harry had ever met.

"Which one?" Harry asked, pulling his daughter onto his lap, they were both sitting on the balcony staring out across the lake.

"The one with you and daddy." She said lightly pulling on his long curls.

"You want to know about how daddy almost gave me a heart attack?" Harry said and smiled down when Leah squealed out a yes, jumping up in his lap.

"It happened right out here. By the railing." Harry said in his storytelling voice.

"Really?" She squeaked out.

Harry nodded, her eyes wide. "I was standing out here looking at the lake when your daddy came out two glasses of water for me and him." 

"Daddy's so nice." Leah interrupted, smiling wide.

"Yes, he is." Harry said, "but I forgot he was coming up so when he snuck up on me and spoke I jumped back and screamed and dropped the water all over him and all the glass broke." Harry said and Leah eyes were wide but also filled with amusement.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, all of daddy’s fancy clothes got wet and I almost had a heart attack." Harry exaggerated.

"What happened next?" Leak squealed out, too excited.

"Yeah babe what happened next?" Louis said from the french doorway, looking at harry with a smirk.

He had a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair was still damp from the shower.

"I dried daddy up with paper towels." Harry gulped, looking at a smirking louis.

"Awwww." Leah squealed and louis walked over to them plucking Leah out of harrys lap and placing her on his lip.

"Time for ballet young lady, go get changed." Louis said and harry was looking up at him, even when Leah jumped out of his lap and ran to her room.

"I remember something else happening after you spilled water all over me, but my brains a little fuzzy." Louis teased plopping down in harrys lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you." Harry breathed out, kissing louis forehead and then his lips.

"Love you too."


End file.
